The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dicentra, of the family Fumariaceae, known by the cultivar name, ‘Amore Rose’. This plant originated from planned cross between. The seed parent is Dicentra ‘Burning Hearts’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,797, and the pollen parent was a proprietary unreleased Dicentra hybrid seedling (Dicentra peregrina×(D. formosa subsp. oregana×D. eximia)). This seedling selection stood out with its unique characteristics.
This new cultivar is uniquely characterized by:                1. soft, feathery blue green foliage,        2. a compact habit,        3. medium large deep rose flowers on short flower stalks,        4. repeat blooming over a long season, and        5. good vigor.        
Compared to the seed parent, Dicentra ‘Burning Hearts’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,797, the new cultivar a bigger habit, and bigger leaves that are less silver. The new cultivar is a more vigorous plant and longer blooming.
Compared to the pollen parent the new cultivar has blue green foliage color rather than green and a tighter habit.
Compared to co-pending application for Dicentra ‘Amore Pink’ (U.S. Ser. No. 13/986,956), the new cultivar has deep rose flowers rather than silver pink.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation. Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.